A housing can protect a semiconductor chip against damage, for example, against mechanical or chemical external influences. A semiconductor chip with a housing is furthermore specified. The semiconductor chip is designed, for example, for measuring pressure. Alternatively, the semiconductor chip can be designed, for example, as an inertial sensor, in particular, for measuring acceleration. Alternatively, the semiconductor chip can be designed for example as a magnetic sensor, for example, for measuring rotational speeds. Alternatively, the semiconductor chip can be designed, for example, as a combination of two or more sensor types from a pressure sensor, an inertial sensor or a magnetic sensor.